<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legacy Of France's Strongest Heroes by Bigbadbroccoli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203062">The Legacy Of France's Strongest Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbadbroccoli/pseuds/Bigbadbroccoli'>Bigbadbroccoli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Miraculous Academia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A spur of the moment, Adrien agreste is Completely Oblivious, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Fluff, Kinda canon (BNHA), Like seriously he needs help, Marinette is Quirkless, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Miraculous canon divergent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Language, Superhero shinanigans, The Miraculous are Sentient Quirks, adrien agreste is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbadbroccoli/pseuds/Bigbadbroccoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Universe, things are a little different. When Hawk Moth decides to terrorize Paris there are already plenty of villains and heroes around. Just not ones with miraculous... Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to try to stop him and are immediately noticed by the public, dubbed Paris' saviors and regarded as two of the world's strongest heroes. Others take notice of the new shift in the power balance and Marinette and Adrien are forced to travel to Japan's most prestigious hero school UA as exchange students. Only, Marinette is quirkless. Or is she? What is really going on? Why does Master Fu want the hero duo to travel to Japan of all places? What is Hawk Moth's true plan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste &amp; Class 1-B, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette &amp; Class 1-A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Miraculous Academia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Transfer Students</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wait a second... I've posted three months in a row? How??? The universe must be crumbling...<br/>Anyways, this is a story I got the idea for a long time ago, looked it up by mistake, found almost nothing and so here I am, with my own take on the concept. What if the miraculous universe met the BNHA universe? I'm going to try writing shorter chapters in the future and a monthly upload schedule (Me promising that I'll at least post once a month). I wrote this chapter in one sitting today, so if I have time and inspiration tomorrow or whenever I get it I'll post a chapter. </p><p>I'm currently having a bit of a writer's block on my main Fic bc of me fussing over it not being good enough. I need to change my mindset and just write whatever. It's so much more relaxing and fun and I'm much more productive this way. When I wrote this today, I had exactly 0 plan and just wrote what was on my mind. </p><p>Also, School is getting very harsh and I don't know how it will affect my uploads. I'm doing kinda better mentally at least, so well see. </p><p>Enough of the rambling, enjoy.</p><p>P.S I do not own any of the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Ladybug and Chat Noir! What are your quirks? </p><p>”Can you confirm if you have several quirks or not?”</p><p>”Which hero agency do you work for?”</p><p>”Who did you train under?”</p><p>”What are your real names?”</p><p>”Please tell us your favorite foods!”</p><p>The two heroes smiled politely at the press’s chaotic shouting around them, trying their best to answer as many questions as possible. It was an impossible task, the crowd just kept getting bigger and bigger. Countless civilians and even heroes flocked to get a glimpse at the two new superstars, although the heroes did not try to enter the thick of the crowd. Ladybug looked over at Chat, shouting over the noise of the crowd that they needed to go. They quickly waved at the crowd and jumped away. </p><p>Izuku clicked the replay button to watch the video of the two French heroes for the fourth time. They were so amazing! How had he not discovered this earlier? This was one of the first videos that had gone viral, meaning that the duo’s hero career started three months ago. This was one of the first fights that had been captured on camera, apparently, the first two had been swept under the rug with an impressive amount of effort. This fight, however, was too destructive to be covered up. It turned out that Paris had been the new home of what people regarded as one of the strongest hero teams in the world and only recently gotten attention from the rest of the world. </p><p>Izuku put down his phone when he heard Eraserhead enter the classroom and fished one of the many notebooks from his bag. As the rest of the class scrambled to get to their seats, Izuku noticed that their teacher had a girl about their age with him. She had raven hair tied up into two pigtails, bluebell eyes, and freckles. She looked foreign. A new student? No, UA only filled out second year classes that had open spots at the beginning of the year and no-one had been expelled. Transfer student then? Maybe, but that was pretty unheard of at UA. Maybe she was a Gen Ed or business student that they were going to work with. </p><p>As Izuku mulled up a storm, the rest of the class sat down at their seats and quieted down. Aizawa shot a glance towards Izuku, making him blush and shut his mouth with an audible click. </p><p>”Good morning class, as you may have noticed we have a new face here today. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Aizawa’s tone sounded dead and hollow, like he didn’t really care what the girl did. She looked a little thrown off at their grumpy teachers tone but quickly shrugged it off and straightened herself. </p><p>”Hello everyone! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but please jus call me Marinette” she spoke with a heavy accent. ”As you’ve probably noticed, I’m not from Japan,. I’ve come here from France to learn how you do things here and where I live we call everyone by their first name so I don’t mind. I Hope we can all get along, and please excuse me if I say some strange things, I’m still new to the language.” Marinette bowed respectfully.</p><p>”Marinette is an exchange student form Paris’ esteemed Françoise Dupont Police academy and has come here together with the other exchange student that will be studying with class 2-B. They are the academy’s strongest, so this is a great opportunity to learn new perspectives and different ways to do things” their teacher added in a monotone voice.</p><p>”What the fuck are two police students doing here?” Bakugou snarled angrily. The mere thought of some lame police students coming here and that <em>he</em> was supposed to <em>LEARN</em> things from <em>them</em> was laughable. </p><p>”Oh, I should explain. In France, heroes work for the government and study the same courses as the police. Which means that they can arrest people too. France's heroes have a much more rigorous training than any of Japan's hero courses.” Aizawa shut Bakugou up very quickly with that remark.</p><p>”That is true, the ones with the best suited quirks or abilities can choose the hero course, but they’re essentially glorified police officers with flashy costumes and callsigns” Marinette added in a lighthearted tone. ”But it is also true we have one of the most grueling hero training courses in the world. Officers and heroes have the same authorities and responsibilities, meaning a police officer can and will engage villains without heroes around.”</p><p>The class sat silently with their thoughts at that, thinking about how different other countries were from their own. Aizawa spoke up to get their attention again and told them to continue answering the questions they had from yesterdays lesson. He told Marinette to sit down with one of the groups and work with them and entered his yellow sleeping bag to nap. </p><p>”Marinette, come sit over here!” a very pink girl with black scleras and golden irises shouted. Marinette smiled and nodded to the pink mop, picking up her bag with all her books and school stuff and sat down at the table. ”Nice to meet you, Marinette! My name is Tooru Hagakure, but it’s only fair that you call me Tooru” an invisible girl to Marinette’s left spoke excitedly. </p><p>”I agree! I’m Mina Ashido by the way” the pink girl added with a calculating gaze. Marinette could smell trouble a mile away, the two girls were pranksters at heart. </p><p>”Nice to meet you too!”</p><p>”I’m Eijiro Kirishima and my grumpy bro here is Katsuki Bakugou.” The blonde with spiky hair made a ’Tsk’ noise and looked elsewhere with a bored expression. </p><p>”Don’t mind him, he’s angry at everyone and everything” Mina remarked, ignoring the glare Bakugou sent her. Marinette giggled at that. She had a feeling that she was going to like her stay here. </p><p><br/>
——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p><br/>
After finishing morning classes and chatting a bit with her new classmates on break Marinette joined Mina, Tooru, Kirishima and Bakugou for lunch. While waiting in the queue she spotted Adrien with his class and waved at him, trying not to blush. His face brightened a bit (If the literal sun could get brighter) and he walked over. As usual Marinette got a few dirty glares aimed at her. It was pretty hard being friends with Adrien Agreste, supermodel and hero in training and not get disliked. He had a huge fanbase and was so easy on the eyes that even if someone didn’t know who he was it didn’t matter, they still disliked Marinette. </p><p>Adriens quirk, perfect body, made him look like an actual angel. His silk smooth blonde hair swayed, bobbing up and down from his footsteps. His green eyes glistened like a polished emerald. His body looked like a statue of a greek god, the defined muscles on his legs flexed as he walked. His facial features solidified Marinette's suspicion that Gabriel Agreste may or may not have slept with someone in heaven. His impressive height at 194 centimeters together with his more than well built body and one could perfectly understand why he was a model liked by everyone. Not only did he look like something out of a horny teenager's dream, his quirk also gave him more useful abilities like extra strength and agility (those muscles weren't only for show). Well, that and the whole Miraculous ordeal. But no-one but her, Adrien, and master Fu knew that. He was only the second best in the academy because he wasn't especially competitive and the fact that Marinette fought incredibly hard to retain the top spot. </p><p>”Do you know that fine piece of eye-candy?” Mina whisper-screamed to her.</p><p>”Well, yes. He’s the other transfer student that came with me.” She responded like it was the most obvious and uninteresting thing in the world. It was probably okay to tease a little, since Marinette was pretty sure she was going to get it back tenfold soon if her still pretty rampant crush and fluttering heart was anything to go by. </p><p>”Why didn’t you tell us he looked like a supermodel?” Tooru whined. ”I’m blushing so hard.”</p><p>”No-one can even see you” Marinette deadpanned with an amused tone, hiding her nervousness.</p><p>”I know, but it’s still embarrassing!”</p><p>”Hey Marinette! How’s the first day going?” he asked her, tucking a bit of angelic hair behind his ear and unintentionally flexing his muscles. Mina and Tooru squalid and had a meltdown behind her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat.</p><p>”Hi, Adrien! I met all my new classmates and befriended these four. This is Tooru Hagakure, Ejiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido and Katsuki Bakugou. Guys, this is Adrien Agreste, my friend and fellow transfer student.” Marinette screamed mentally. It sounded forced and monotone, right? She hated not being able to talk and think properly when Adrien was around.</p><p>Adrien bowed slightly. ”It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” </p><p>Kirishima had stars in his eyes, Mina and Tooru were turning into puddles on the floor and Bakugou glared up at him with what appeared to be a very tiny bit of respect, which for him was the same thing as praying to the new god of beauty among them. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary. Adrien had the frustrating ability of making everyone fawn over him without even trying. </p><p>Marinette shuddered as she felt a few death-glares from Adrien’s classmates. ”It was nice seeing you Adrien but I think you classmates want you back.” Marinette glanced over. All the girls and a few guys were staring her down. She shot them an uninterested look and turned back to Adrien. Were they seriously getting jealous over Adrien talking to his only friend here? Not that they knew that, but still. Rude. </p><p>Adrien looked over his shoulder and shot them an apologetic smile before Turing towards Marinette. ”Looks like you’re right, see you after school? I was thinking on calling Alya and Nino and we can probably defend our dignity better if we fend them off as a team.”</p><p>Marinette snorted. ”Sure, I was going to exercise a bit after classes but does seven sound good?”</p><p>He nodded. ”See you, Marinette!” She waved at Adrien as he walked over to his classmates.</p><p>”I’m going to answer a maximum of three questions each about Adrien.”</p><p>”Awwwww, but whyyyyyy?” Mina, Kirishima, and Tooru all but whined. Bakugou just grunted, took his food and left. ”Bakubro, wait up!” Kirishima called after him. ”I’ll go after him, you can join up with us when you have your food.”</p><p>”Sure thing!” Tooru said.</p><p>”Okay, spill. How long have you been crushing on Adrien?” Mina’s gaze penetrated trough Marinette’s defenses and her shoulders slumped, defeated. ”Is it that obvious?”</p><p>”How could anyone not have a crush on him? I mean he looks like a statue! A really sexy, tall and perfectly tanned statue! Is it even legal to look that good? He should be careful with those smiles, someone could get a heart attack.” Tooru rambled. </p><p>Marinette sighed, answering Mina’s question. ”I’ve known Adrien since we were fourteen, so almost three years.”</p><p>Mina winced. ”That bad, huh?” </p><p>”I’m sure he knows, he’s just too polite to call me out and I don’t want to ruin our friendship when he obviously wants us to remain that way.” Marinette sighed. It always hurt to talk about her unrequited crush. </p><p>Mina and Tooru gave her two sympathetic smiles. ”Hey let’s go find Blasty and his manly bro, shall we?” Marinette was glad for the distraction and nodded.</p><p>They looked around the huge dining hall and found the two boys near a corner. They were seated with some of their other classmates and Bakugou looked even more annoyed than before. </p><p>”How does he look so damn good?” A boy with black hair whined from where he had his head against the table. ”It isn’t fair…”</p><p>”You mean Adrien?” They furrowed their brows. ”The super hot blonde angel” Mina clarified. The black haired boy groaned, nodding. </p><p>Marinette snorted. ”Its his quirk. It’s called perfect body and makes him have a perfect body for both modeling and heroics.” The boy with green hair immediately lit up. </p><p>”Wait how does that work? Does he have a perfect body for a special task or goal or is it less specific than that? Does it change from his own idea of a perfect body? That would mean that he could change his body at will, but it could also…”</p><p>”Shut up Deku, I’m trying to eat.”</p><p>The green haired boy shrunk into himself a bit and muttered out ”Sorry, Kacchan.”</p><p>Marinette shot a glare at Bakugou who promptly ignored her and responded to ’Deku’. ”I don’t think he’s able to change it, no. His quirk lets him be much stronger than normal, so I think it just boosts all he can do. Its pretty versatile since he can basically do everything better and look good while doing it.”</p><p>”Thats so cool! Ehm… I don’t think we ever got introduced so… My name is Izuku Midorya and this is Hanta Sero” he gestured toward the black haired boy. ”Sorry, I forgot your name” he added, a bit flustered.</p><p>”No worries, I'm Marinette.” </p><p>”Right! Now I remember. What is your quirk?” he backtracked and blushed. ”If you don’t mind telling me that is, its okay if you don’t…” </p><p>”It’s no problem” Marinette interrupted the poor broccoli before he shrunk under the table. ”I… I actually don’t have one. Err… I’m quirkless.” </p><p>Dead silence.</p><p>Marinette sighed. It was like this every god damn time. She braced herself for the avalanche of questions that was to come. </p><p>”Wait, are you serious? How can you be a hero without one?” Izuku asked. Marinette expected pity or disgust but Midorya was genuinely curious. The rest of the table hadn’t recovered from the shock.</p><p>”I had… have to work at least twice as hard as everyone else. But I embraced the challenge, and it payed off. It was a tough jurney, but now I’m the best student in my entire academy.”</p><p>”Wow… Adrien is either incredibly dense, blind or both.” Mina whispered beside her in a shocked tone.</p><p>Marinette blushed. ”That’s not true… I… I’m not that fantastic and if he just wants to be friends I’m happy with that.”</p><p>”Keep telling yourself that. Either way, thats a conversation for another time. I can’t believe you’re the strongest and quirkless!”</p><p>”Don’t fuck with me! Do you seriously believe that shit? It’s so obvious she’s doing it for praise!” Bakugou snarled angrily. </p><p>Marinette gave him an unimpressed look. ”How do you know better than myself if I do or do not have a quirk?”</p><p>He looked at Marinette for a split second before slamming his hands down on both sides of her plate. ”Do you think I’ll believe that? You may fool these extras, but not me! You can’t be a hero without a quirk!”</p><p>Marinette calmly ignored Bakugou’s angry outburst, slowly bringing a bit of food from her plate to her mouth. She proceeded to chew for a while, then when Bakugou looked like he was about to burst a blood-vessel or ten, she spoke. ”You can choose to ignore the facts, but you can’t argue with the truth. Were is your evidence that I have a quirk?”</p><p>”Where is YOUR evidence?” He rebutted. </p><p>”In my purse” she calmly responded, pulling out her ID. </p><p>”It’s in French” he growled.</p><p>”Just google what quirkless is in French and I’m sure it’ll match.”</p><p>”No need, now that you have <em>moi</em> you don’t need anything else” a blonde boy who… <em>sparkled?</em> spoke. He had arrived with two of their classmates at their table. </p><p>Marinette raised a curious eyebrow. ”Do you speak French?” she asked.</p><p>”Oui.” </p><p>”Could you be so kind to confirm that I’m quirkless to Bakugou?” </p><p>”Bien sûr” the blonde glanced at the ID and nodded. ”It is as she says.”</p><p>”You… you think you’re better than me, don't you?”</p><p>Marinette looked at Bakugou with a baffled expression. ”Did I hurt you self esteem when I said I’m at a disadvantage?” She asked, honestly surprised.</p><p>He ignored her. ”You think you can look down on me? I’ve worked just as hard, so don’t you go getting some fucking ideas! I don’t care, I’ll beat you all anyways! With or without a fucking quirk!”</p><p>”Do you wanna fight?”</p><p>The whole dining room slowly grew completely silent. Apparently it wasn’t normal going up against Bakugou. Well, they would all soon learn that Marinette had sass in spades. </p><p>Midorya sputtered. ”Ma… Marinette! What are you…”</p><p>”I said, do you wanna fight? Because thats the vibe I’m picking up here” she said in a more cold tone.</p><p>”Meet me in training room 4 tomorrow at five” was all Bakugou bothered to say before he took his plate and left. Marinette calmly resumed eating as the whole room erupted into chaos. Everyone knew of Bakogou’s horrid attitude and a QUIRKLESS exchange student calling him out was unheard of.</p><p>Marinette saw Adrien in her peripheral vision and turned towards him. He was facepalming. He looked up again and Marinette gave him a smug smile and winked. Adrien visibly huffed and gave up, smiling a bit at Marinette’s stubbornness. Marinette had a feeling that this was going to be FUN.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think of this short chapter style instead of writing 9000 word monsters that get out of hand. Leave a comment and Kudos if you liked the story, it helps me get motivation to write more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is sooo fun! I'm heavily considering doing more shorter chapters dividing up the plot, but we'll see. Thank you for all the positive support on the first chapter, I've pretty much been on a writing spree for two days now. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorious, glorious mayhem. Not even a day after the new exchange students had arrived and there was already mayhem. And that was WITHOUT their superhero personas even making an appearance. Nezu cackled and checked the cameras again. He had already started recording a while ago so he could capture the moment some other time when he was bored. This was going to be a FUN year… </p><p>He got a call on the intercoms. ”This is lunch rush speaking… ehh… I… I think the students are rioting.” Nezu laughed deep from his fur-coated belly as he clicked the en call button without saying anything, leaving the helpless hero at the mercy of the teens. </p><p>The league of villains? Who were they? They wouldn’t stand a chance.</p><p><br/>——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p><br/>The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. Rumors had already started and gotten completely out of hand, some said they heard Marinette calling Bakugou names and giving him his life's scolding. Some even swore they saw Marinette methodically lure Bakugou into a verbal trap so that she could fight him and that was her plan all along. Some didn’t believe that she was quirkless and were coming up with the most far-fetched ideas possible for her presumed quirk. </p><p>Marinette was having a blast. Every time she heard some outrageous new claim, she laughed together with her new friends Mina and Tooru. Sadly Kirishima had left them to make sure that Bakugou didn’t do anything too drastic. They were talking about the guy who wanted to have ’explosion murder’ in his hero name after all.</p><p>Marinette got introduced to a few more teachers and the rest of her classmates, trying and failing to remember all of their names. As the last class ended, she got up and followed most of her class to the exercise halls. Mina raised her eyebrows as she saw Marinette turn towards the pool area. ”Hey Marinette, mind if I join you training today?”</p><p>”Sure! I have to warn you though, my training regiment isn’t considered normal…”</p><p>”I’ll handle it, come on, how hard can it be?”</p><p>The answer was VERY hard. Marinette trained mostly in endurance, her motto being to outlast everyone, with or without quirks. She began with rigorous stretching, then told Mina they would swim for one hour and see how long a distance they could swim. Mina kept up with Marinette at the beginning but got more and more tired. She lost count on how many times Marinette passed her, and now she understood. Marinette was a force of nature. Somehow, Adrien had come by to count their laps and check the time. Mina suspected that this was a common occurrence. </p><p>When Adrien told them an hour had passed, Mina felt like her whole body was on fire. Apparently, she needed to train more with Marinette in the future. She asked Adrien what distance she’d covered and he showed her a note with a lot of lines and some calculations. A respectable 3925 meters. Not bad. Then she paled when she saw Marinette's number right beside it. </p><p>”But how…? I’m pretty sure that has to be a world record!”</p><p>”How much did I manage this time?” Marinette asked as she got out of the water. Mina caught herself staring at her very toned body. Despite having a layer of fat under her skin like everyone else, her legs were ripped with muscles still pumped full of blood from the workout, making them even more defined. Her abs that could be seen through her one piece were nothing to scoff at either and her shoulders and arms almost looked like Izuku's. Lithe but incredibly strong. Marinette could probably be used as an excellent example of the female anatomy. Goddammit, now she was blushing.</p><p>”You got a new personal best! 5750 meters!” Marinette giggled and reached out with her fist towards Adrien. They both shouted ”Pound it!” as they fistbumped.</p><p>”Marinette, are you sure you’re human? Who are you and what did you do with the sweet girl I met earlier today?” Mina said in a mock accusatory voice, still a bit shocked. </p><p>Marinette giggled mischievously. Adrien sighed. ”Trust me, she’s always been like this. The most competitive person alive. And never get on her bad side, trust me, it doesn’t end well.”</p><p>
  <em>’Screw this, they both look like statues. How did two deities transfer to our class?’</em>
</p><p>Mina didn’t know how close to the truth she actually was. </p><p><br/>——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p><br/>Adrien pressed the Skype call button on his laptop. They were in Adriens room to call their friends at home. Marinette didn’t know how in the world Skype had managed to survive the constant power struggle of ’the dark ages’ when quirks first appeared. It was a mystery no-one probably knew about anymore. Same with Nintendo. How did they manage to stay relevant after two hundred plus years?</p><p>Alya and Nino’s faces appeared on the screen, and Marinette braced herself for <em>moderate</em> amounts of teasing.  </p><p>”Well if it isn’t the top two calling, to what do we humble peasants owe your presence, your majesty?”</p><p>”Hello to you too, Alya” Marinette muttered.</p><p>”Why, aren’t you forgetting something?” Huh, what? Did she forget something?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>”Like telling your best friend that you’re about to leave the country for god knows how long?”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Marinette’s expression changed from annoyance to one of fear in a split second. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck…</p><p>”I’m sorry Alya, the notice came so late and I didn’t…”</p><p><strong><em>”So you didn’t have the time to stop for five minutes and text your friends that you’re leaving? I’m disappointed Marinette”</em></strong> Alya interrupted.</p><p>Adrien piped in, trying to save his friend from certain death. ”Hey Alya, you know how Marinette is! She forgets things sometimes! Come on, you don’t…”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>”That goes for you too, golden boy.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Adrien shrunk into himself faster than a popped balloon. Thankfully, Mina and Tooru chose that moment to barge in.</p><p>”Hey guys! We were thinking of throwing you a welcome party together with 1-B! How does the common room in half an hour sound?”</p><p><strong><em>”So this is the one you swapped me for?”</em></strong> Alya said in English. </p><p>”Oh hey! You must be Adrien and Marinettes friends! Hello! My name is Tooru Hagakure and this is Mina Ashido!” the invisible girl spoke in a less than stellar English and bounced over to the screen to slung her arms around the French students’ shoulders. ”We promise we’ll take good care of them!”</p><p>”Well you better” Alya huffed. ”Can you believe they left without saying a word? Not even a text!”</p><p>”Come on, babe, you know it wasn’t their fault. The principal told them the news the day before.”</p><p>”You’re not off the hook either. You <em>KNEW</em> and didn’t tell me!”</p><p>”Oh, shush. Stop being a crybaby” Nino teased and planted a kiss squarely on Alya’s lips. </p><p>”Traitor!” she huffed, cheeks tinged with a pink hue. Yep, Alya was a bit of a tsundere sometimes.</p><p>Mina and Tooru cooed. ”Awww! That was so adorable! It was nice meeting you but we have to go prepare for the party! Au revoir!” They waved and left. </p><p>”So, my dude, how have you been?” Nino asked while snaking an arm around Alya’s waist. She growled like an unhappy dog and huffed, blush still on her cheeks. </p><p>Adrien ignored the incredibly adorable display and answered. ”It’s been fun! I’ve gotten to know my entire class and most of them even wanted to be my friend! Can you believe that?” Yes, they all could and knew exactly why everyone was so friendly to Adrien. But his friends would never tell him he was getting partially used for his looks. Adrien looked so happy and they had all decided since long ago to protect that smile. It wasn’t bad really, most of them probably wanted to be his friend too and besides, Marinette was just as bad herself. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with that giant sunny goofball? Just… Marinette just hoped 1-B didn’t have any people like Mineta. She didn't think the poor boy would survive the embarrsament.</p><p>They chatted a bit more with Alya and Nino but eventually the pair in France had to go eat. They ended the call with Marinette and Adrien promising to call them at least twice a week and to never abandon Alya like that again. Marinette stretched out her sleepy legs and yawned. </p><p>”I don’t think I’ve seen Alya this murderous before” Adrien chuckled a little insecurely. Marinette understood completely how he felt. </p><p>”Was probably a bad day for the Ladyblog or something, but you’re right. That was scary.” Marinette shuddered.</p><p>Adrien frowned. ”Speaking of which, do you know why Master Fu sent us here with no warning? It doesn’t make sense, why wouldn’t he even explain?” </p><p>”My only guess is that Hawk Moth is in Japan. Why else would we be here?”</p><p>”We could just use Kaalki if that was the case.”</p><p>”Hmmm, you’re right” Marinette said in a distant tone, enveloped in her own thoughts. ”Well, it doesn’t matter. Whatever it is, we’ll just beat it into a pulp, purify the acuma and be on our way. I mean, how many times have we done it already?”</p><p>”You're making me feel old.”</p><p>”Pfft, sure you do, perfect boy.”</p><p>”Hey, I can’t do anything about my quirk! It is what it is!”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah. Let’s go down to the party our classmates have thrown us.”</p><p><br/>——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p><br/>Everyone cheered when the French teens opened the door to the common room (except Bakugou who sat with Kirishima and had an annoyed expression) and they were quickly ushered towards two empty seats in one of the sofas. The table in the middle of the overcrowded sofa ring was filled to the brim with popcorn, potatochips, every type of soda imaginable and even some chocolate. Mina stood up and mimicked picking up a microphone and testing if the sound was on. </p><p>”Welcome everybody to the inauguration party for our new French cuties!” both Adrien and Marinette blushed a bit at that. ”Now that the two in question have arrived, we can start! Jirou, cue the music!” </p><p>Party music started blasting out of the speakers in the common room, drowning out any words Mina may have left to say. The pink haired grabbed Marinette’s hand and dragged her to an area that had been cleared out in the common room. ”Let’s dance!” she shouted in her ear.</p><p>Marinette laughed and let go of Mina’s hand, swirling around with her on the dance floor. Back at the sofas, she saw the tall girl with black hair (Was it Momo?) deliver a whack on Mineta’s head for trying to peek under Jirou’s skirt. Marinette was thankful that the girls covered each other and snickered when Jirou dumped the body in a trashcan. <em>’Serves him right.’ </em></p><p>She turned her attention to the dance floor again. A girl with green hair from 1-B was doing a robot dance, mimicking falling over and getting disassembled. Mina was breakdancing in a circle the rest of the hero course students on the dancefloor had formed and they were laughing and wooping. Marinette spotted Adrien eating snacks and talking with some girls in his class and turned away. <em>’Stop being jealous, he has a right to be happy too.’</em></p><p>To distract herself with something else, she stepped into the dance circle and cheered Mina on. The pink girl did a jump and proceeded to levitate in midair. Marinette and the rest applauded loudly when they realized what was happening and Tooru and Mina stepped out of the ring after a quick bow. </p><p>A boy from  2-B preceded to do a miming show and Marinette was stunned when he actually stepped on the fake staircase midair. The others laughed, this seemed to be a common occurrence. Marinette walked up to the guy after he was done with the show and had stepped back into the ring to let someone else have the spotlight. </p><p>”How the hell did you do that? Did you step on Tooru?” He laughed and blew out into the air. He then took her hand, guiding it forward and she felt something invisible in the air. </p><p>”My quirk is called solid air. Whatever I breathe out becomes solid!” he shouted over the music. </p><p>”That’s so useful! You have a great quirk!” Marinette shouted back. </p><p>”Thank you! You’re Marinette, right? I’m Kosei Tsuburaba, nice to meet you!”</p><p>”Likewise!”</p><p>Then she felt something poke her from inside her purse. Her good mood fell in an instant and she quickly excused herself, heading towards the restroom. Marinette went inside one of the stalls and closed the door. She heard Adrien come in ten seconds later and opened the stall, gesturing for him to come in. </p><p>”Alright Tikki, where’s the akuma?”</p><p>”Really close! It might even be on campus!”</p><p>"In fact it wouldn't surprise me. Hawk Moth would do something like that" Plagg added, zipping out of Adrien's shirt pocket. "UA has been a primary target for a lot of crooks lately from what I've gathered."</p><p>They all paused as they heard a loud crash and felt the building shake. Time to go to work.</p><p>"Tikki, spots on!"</p><p>"Plagg, Claws out!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a kudos and comment if you liked the story, it makes me motivated to write more and faster :)</p><p>Also, if you want to get notified when a new chapter comes out you can click the subscribe button at the top. When I post an update you will get notified on the E-mail address of your account.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An akuma in Tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I didn't expect you guys to like the fanfic this much!<br/>Going to update this at least monthly but I'll cram out a new chapter when it's ready. The next chapter will be the showdown between Marinette and Bakugou. I'm already dreading the action and big brain moves I'll have to write, but it needs to be done. Thanks for all the nice comments and Kudos! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eraserhead’s expression turned grim when he heard the first crash and screams. It had been a while since The League had attacked the school, and he didn’t want to relive that nightmare. How they had managed to get into the school without triggering alarms was beyond him, but he didn’t have time to daydream. </p><p>Said alarm started blaring shortly after, but Shouta was already running in the direction of the commotion. The students around him were evacuating relatively calmly, having been through similar experiences before. The League of Villains had attacked right before summer vacation, their objective still unknown. Apparently, they hadn’t succeeded because now they’d sent someone in the same area as the last attack. </p><p>The Villain was very young and had a very strange costume on. It looked like she had been covered with glue, thrown inside a wardrobe and walked out with whatever stuck to her body. Since heroes and villains often tended to stylize their outfits based on their quirk hers probably had something to do with clothes. Or just huge messes. Oh well, it didn’t matter. </p><p>Eraserhead activated his quirk and looked at the villain, feeling the familiar tingle and growing dryness in his eyes. He quickly reached out with his capture weapon, but the girl took a piece of clothing off and threw it at him. Shouta dodged, but then heard it explode behind him. He whipped around to check if anyone had gotten hit with the explosive garment and luckily no-one was behind him. </p><p>”How the hell can you use your quirk??? I erased it!”</p><p>”HAHAHAHAHA” the villain laughed like a maniac. ”That doesn’t work on me! I…”</p><p>Eraserhead took the opportunity to wrap his capture weapon around the distracted villain. She sure wasn’t experienced, but being immune to his erasure? That was a big problem. The villain who now looked like a mummy tried to wiggle herself out and escape, but the capture weapon held strong. Just barely. <em>’How the hell is she so strong? She can’t be older than any of the students here! What is going on?’</em></p><p>A massive explosion knocked Eraserhead back into the wall behind him. When the dust settled, the villain stood there unscathed. Shouta paled. This was way out of his league. Way out of any of the teachers league probably. This was really bad. <em>‘Why did All Might have to retire?’</em></p><p>Snipe and Midnight came bursting through the door the students had exited from. </p><p>”Watch out, she is extremely powerful! Her clothes explode when they hit something and she has incredible strength!” Shouta warned his colleagues. The villain responded with a sock and two pairs of underwear directed towards him. He nearly didn’t dodge them and got knocked forwards by the following explosions behind him. </p><p>”Whoa! How did the league get ahold of someone like this!” Nemuri shrieked, dodging a t-shirt with a meme print. </p><p>Snipe emptied a clip from his revolver at the villain, but she dodged all the bullets aimed at her legs whilst cackling madly. </p><p>”There is no other choice! Snipe, you need to kill her! Or at least wound her enough to put her out of fighting!” Nemuri shouted.</p><p>”No! Don’t shoot!” a new voice came from one of the broken windows. A red blur flew through a window and smashed into the villains exposed back. At a closer inspection, Eraserhead realized that it was a girl in a red costume with black spots and raven hair. From another window, a blond boy dressed in a leather cat costume jumped in. </p><p>”She is one of your own students! Let us handle this!” the cat-boy spoke with a heavy accent. </p><p>”Who the hell are you?” Snipe questioned. ”Are you even licensed?” </p><p>Shouta had recognized them immediately. They were the heroic duo from Paris that everybody on the internet was talking about. But he wasn’t expecting to see them here in Japan. ’<em>Wait, that means… oh no.’</em></p><p>”Is the villain an akuma?” He asked. Another explosion rocked the building and Ladybug crashed into the wall behind Midnight. </p><p>”Nice to know at least someone knows their stuff. Yes, she is. She is most likely one of your students. We need to evacuate everyone from the school and surrounding buildings! She is one of the more powerful ones” Chat Noir growled, smacking the exploding garments back at the akuma. </p><p>”Eraserhead! Who are these people?” Midnight spoke, yelping as a cap exploded beside her. ”No time to explain! Let them handle things! We need to get everyone out of here!”</p><p>Shouta’s comms sparked to life. ”Nezu! We have an akuma in building four! Evacuate everyone immedia…”</p><p>”Don't worry, Aizawa. I already know what’s going on. Get everyone that’s left in the building out of there. All the other teachers and pro heroes in the vicinity are already warned.”</p><p>Eraserhead sighed, running towards the nearest door. ”You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” Nezu didn’t respond. ”Goddam rat-dog thing” he muttered. </p><p>”Hey, I heard that!”</p><p> </p><p>——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p> </p><p>”Nice to know that you actually can act like a hero sometimes, Chat” Ladybug said with a smirk.</p><p>”Well, we have to make good first impressions after all! The banter comes after the fight as you continue to insist on” he sighed dramatically.</p><p>”Watch it, you’re getting dangerously close to an ass-whooping” she warned Chat playfully.</p><p>He winced in mock fear. ”Oh no, Ladybug! How will my grade A butt turn out if I let your rough hands go to town on it? I would lose at least three style points! What would my fans say?”</p><p>The akuma didn’t like being ignored. After dodging more explosive clothing, the two heroes fell back to regroup and think. </p><p>”How the hell do we find out where the akuma is?” Ladybug frowned, exploding clothes midair with her yoyo.</p><p>”No clue. We could try looking for a piece she doesn’t throw at us? Preferably purple? A lucky charm maybe?”</p><p>”Well I have no other idea, let’s go with it. Lucky Charm!”</p><p>Ladybug smirked at the stun-gun that fell in her hand. She raised it, aimed and fired the projectile with two wires attached at the akuma. As the poor girl’s body convulsed and locked up, Marinette thanked her lucky stars (Tikki) that she had learned to control her creation ability. When she first started out, seemingly random items plopped out and she had to really wrack her brain for any idea how they could be used.</p><p>Fortunately, she wasn’t fighting akumas yet as back then she and Adrien were training under Master Fu to become heroes. Finally, when they started attending Françoise Dupont she had learned enough about strategy and different scenarios that her subconscious gave her better stuff. As Master Fu had explained it, If she knew exactly what would help her in a fight, the miraculous would deliver more specific things. Still, it wasn’t always this obvious though. It did help that she was unusually lucky, another perk of Tikki's.</p><p>”Great, let’s remove all her clothes and rip anything purple in two.”</p><p>”My lady!” Chat gasped. ”What are you planning to do to this poor defenseless girl?”</p><p>Ladybug huffed. ”Do something useful instead of overdramatizing and saying distasteful jokes.” </p><p>Chat caught the purple pants and slashed them with his claws. Nothing. ”I'm sorry, Bugaboo. I’m just trying to lighten the mood” Chat said and walked up behind Ladybug, slinging an arm over her shoulder. </p><p>She automatically stiffened but forced herself to relax. For some reason, Adrien got much more clingy when he was transformed. It was both confusing and frustrating since he never did it as Adrien. Ladybug was getting tired of the constant turmoil of feelings, choosing to ignore them for the time being. She would have time to do that after the akuma. </p><p>They had removed almost all the clothes the akuma was wearing before finally, a purple sweatband released a purple butterfly. Ladybug opened her yoyo and purified it before releasing it once again. She held the stun-gun as it morphed into a swarm of Ladybugs, repairing all the damage. Her earrings beeped. She didn’t have a lot of time left.</p><p>Chat picked up the girl and the hero duo jumped outside, opening the now repaired windows. A massive cheer erupted from the crowd of mostly students, a few reporters and people passing by. Chat Noire and Ladybug landed in front of Aizawa, handing him the still unconscious girl. </p><p>”Nezu, our principal, wanted to see you two to discuss the attack. His office is on the top floor” Marinette's grumpy teacher said before turning his attention to the girl. ”Is she going to be okay?”</p><p>”Well apart from losing the memory of ever getting akumatized, she is perfectly fine” Ladybug assured him with a smile. ”Might be a good idea to send her to a therapist just in case, some victims have nightmares and bad reactions to seeing themselves on the news as a villain.”</p><p>”We’ll take care of everything, I assure you. You should go now” Aizawa shot a look at her earrings and then the crowd. </p><p>”Yeah, might be a good idea. Thanks for recognizing us and evacuating everyone!”</p><p>Eraserhead just huffed and turned around to give the victim to the even grumpier recovery girl. Before the huge crowd could surround them, the two Parisian heroes jumped away towards UA again. They climbed to the roof and went inside a staircase leading down into the building. Not a second after, Marinette’s transformation released and Tikki landed on her shoulder. </p><p>”That was pretty close” Adrien commented, letting his transformation fall too. </p><p>Marinette nodded. ”Yeah. Sorry Tikki, I have to transform right away to go meet the principal” Marinette apologized and gave her Kwami a cookie. Adrien fished out a smelly piece of wrapped cheese from his pocket and threw it to Plagg who swallowed it in one bite after tearing away the wrapping. </p><p>Marinette allowed her mind to wander while she and Adrien watched the two kwamis eat. She still couldn’t wrap her brain around all the mixed signals Adrien constantly gave her. She let her eyes wander over his perfect facial features, losing herself in the beautiful sight before her. He looked like an angel with the orange evening sun shining through the window in the door behind him. </p><p>He turned towards her, no doubt noticing her staring. “What’s up?”</p><p>She shot her gaze down to the floor, letting out a nervous giggle. “N-No, it’s nothing." Adrien smiled a little and walked down a few steps to close the distance between them. He reached out with his hand and cupped her cheek. Marinette tried to keep her brain from a meltdown but failed miserably. </p><p>“You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you. We’re partners after all” he spoke softly. Marinette swallowed down a big lump in her throat. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s nothing, don’t worry” she lied. Adrien smiled and let his hand fall. </p><p>“Come on, Plagg, are you done yet?”</p><p>“Jeez, kid. Let a starving Kwami eat.”</p><p>Marinette tried and failed to calm her rabbiting heart instead opting to ignore it and transform. Adrien followed suit shortly after and they made their way towards the principal's office. They found it at the end of a very long and pretty intimidating corridor she would have been terrified to walk if she’d been sent here for doing something wrong. The principal seemed to have a little flair for the dramatic.</p><p>As the hero duo knocked and opened the door, they immediately became aware of the second presence in the room. Freaking All Might was sitting in one of the chairs facing a… dog? Rat? Oversized guinea pig?</p><p>”Ah, the man and woman of the hour! Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noire! I’m sure you know All Might?” the... white animal who apparently could talk welcomed them.</p><p>Chat’s face lit up like a lightbulb and he squealed. ”OMGAllMighti’vebeenafanforsolongcanipleasehaveyourautograph?!?”</p><p>Ladybug chuckled at Chat’s antics. He’d been like this in Paris too when he first met the other heroes, but since it’s hard to meet someone for the first time more than once he slowly stopped freaking out when they went out for patrol. <em>’Oh God no, he’s going to that in Japan now too. I need to have a talk about being embarrassing in public. It was bad enough the first time!’</em></p><p>All Might laughed at Chat’s excited jumping on the spot. ”Of course, young hero! I’m always happy to give an autograph to a fan!” he said, coughing a little blood. Ladybug frowned and put a mental note to talk to him later. </p><p>“Hello Principal Nezu, what can we do today?” she spoke to who she assumed was the principal. </p><p>“Well for starters, I would like to thank you two for saving our school and students from the akuma that decided to visit. Now onto more pressing matters. Hawk Moth seems to be working with the league of villains and your mentor contacted me about a week ago to warn us. We discussed for you two to be sent here to deal with him and to work with us to take them down once and for all. We need to inform you about what we are dealing with. That is why Toshinori is here.”</p><p>“That’s right. The man in charge at the League is called All For One. That's the man I fought about a year ago that made me retire. He was imprisoned, but after an attack on Tartarus he escaped with a lot of bad people. Since then the League has remained in the shadows and now we know the reason why.”</p><p>”Anything else we should know about the League?” Ladybug said, thinking about the possibly very dangerous akumas that Hawk Moth now had the potential to make. A villain capable of making All Might retire akumatized? She shuddered at the thought. She shot a look at Chat who seemed to be thinking of the same thing. </p><p>”All For One’s quirk is to steal other quirks,” Toshinori said with a grim face.</p><p>”WAIT WHAT?!?” both Parisians shouted in unison. Scratch not being able to take him on, how the hell did All Might manage to not get his quirk stolen?! Wait no, he could potentially take Nooro. And Tikki and Plagg. Ohhhhhh shit. This was bad. Reeeeaally bad. </p><p>”While we don’t know the exact circumstances needed for him to steal a quirk, we do know he has trouble taking more powerful quirks. He tried taking my quirk once but didn’t succeed” Toshinori said, coughing up a bit of blood. </p><p>Nezu spoke before Ladybug had the chance to start a ’were totally fucked’ rambling fit. ”I think that goes for you two too. I’ve read what you’ve said about your quirks, and if they are as old and powerful as you say he should struggle immensely. There are theories going around that the whole quirk gene is an accidental development from one of your quirks’ wielders, and if so with yours being the original quirks, are more resilient or immune.”</p><p>That could be true Ladybug reasoned. She would have to ask Tikki and Plagg. ”I’m still worried about the potential damage an akumatized villain could cause. The only reason Hawk Moth didn’t akumatize villains before is that he didn’t have the opportunity. Most villains in France aren’t that powerful and the powerful ones are locked up safely” Chat Noir voiced the French heroes concern. </p><p>”We’re aware but sadly we cannot do anything about that, other than taking down The League of Villains and Hawk Moth for good” Nezu remarked.</p><p>”That won’t be easy” Ladybug said. How the hell were they going to do this, let alone come out alive?</p><p>”It will be easier now that you two are here. You are more than a match for Hawk Moth, and the League will struggle to take you two out. Especially since your identities are a secret” Toshinori reasoned. </p><p>”That’s true. The only reason Hawk Moth is still corrupting people is that he works from the shadows. We do kind of have an advantage” Chat said, a bit of hope finding its way to his green feline eyes.</p><p>”Don’t forget that we have a school full of Pro heroes and heroes in training. UA may be a lucrative target to attack for a reputation, but we certainly aren’t weak. On that note, what would you two think of teaching some lessons sometime? It should boost morale and satisfy the bloodhounds of the media.” Nezu looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir with a tiny smirk.</p><p>”What? We can’t be teachers! Were students he…” The rest of what Chat said was interrupted by Ladybug's hand on his mouth. </p><p>”HA HA HA what a jokester! Stop kidding around Chat, this is serous!” Ladybug forced out, panicking internally. </p><p>”Don’t worry, we already know. Your mentor contacted me about transferring you after all” Nezu chuckled. </p><p>”Your secret is safe with us” Toshinori added solemnly. </p><p>”No one else can know” Ladybug stressed, shooting a venomous glare at Chat who hung his head. </p><p>”What was said here won’t leave the room. None of your teachers know, but Aizawa and Seikijiro will probably suspect something. You should consider telling them if the time is right, they can prove to be good allies to have in on the secret and give you excuses for your absences.”</p><p>”Noted. Well, we will take our leave now if there isn’t anything else to talk about. If there’s anything you need to talk about, just send us a message. Oh, and All Might.” Ladybug summoned a lucky charm. ”This should help with your coughing.”</p><p>The medicine that Ladybug summoned dissolved into a little cloud of ladybugs, wrapping themselves around him. When they disappeared, a stunned Toshinori put his hand to his chest.</p><p>”T-thank you, Ladybug! I haven’t felt this good in years!” He breathed in and out a couple of times and took her hands. ”You have my eternal gratitude” he said with tears in his eyes. ”And please call me Toshinori.”</p><p>”You two never cease to amaze me. I look forward to your ’training match’ with Bakugou tomorrow!” Nezu chuckled.</p><p>Ladybug choked. ”You knew about that?!”</p><p>”Nothing goes under the radar for Principal Nezu, he may look innocent on the outside but trust me he is always scheming something” Toshinori whispered to the French heroes. </p><p>”Welp, <strong>Cat</strong>ch you later!” Chat said, looking smug as Ladybug groaned. The two heroes said their goodbyes and walked out of the room to detransform somewhere more private. </p><p>”Do you think they stand a chance against the League?” Toshinori asked his kind of friend.</p><p>”I don’t think. I know. You should be at the training match tomorrow, then you’ll understand” Nezu chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If the aKuma fight feels a little bit short, it's supposed to. Chat and Ladybug are pretty OP in this AU because they've actually got a mentor who trained them (*Cough* *Cough* Canon...), attended Frances's most prestigious hero school as well as other reasons you'll see in the future. </p><p>Leave a comment and Kudos if you liked the story, it helps me immensely with motivation. I've been stuck several times this past month, and your comments made me smile every time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Showdown time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know. It's been two months... welp better late than never. Firstly, thank you SOOO much for over a thousand hits and almost seventy Kudos. I never thought this fanfic would get so well received and I smile every time I see a comment or kudos in my inbox. </p><p>Secondly, this chapter was scarily close to not being written. I've known roughly what I wanted to do for a while but not how to write it. I only wrote this today is because I'm sick and I thought to myself, "if I'm going to be in bed not doing anything the whole day I might as well write the damn chapter." I'm glad I got it done. </p><p>Third, My brain is kinda mush right now so if there are some weird wordings or stuff like that have leniency plz i feel like a mashed potato and my fever wont go down</p><p>And I might as well say that I don't really know what I'm doing</p><p>Also sorry its a bit on the short side</p><p>I'm rambling, arent I?</p><p>Thank you for reading and enjoy!</p><p>Yeet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, everybody was talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette watched in amusement as Midorya and a few of her classmates fanboyed over her superhero persona, watching some of the footage UA’s cameras had captured that had been released to the student body to watch. Marinette felt a warm feeling in her gut from all the praise her classmates were giving her that instantly disappeared when Bakugou dropped a snide comment towards Izuku, making him shrink into himself a bit. Marinette frowned at the dynamic between the two heroes in training. She was obviously missing something, but from a first glance, it looked like Bakugou had been tormenting Izuku for a pretty long time. </p><p>She told herself she had to watch them closely from now on. Marinette sighed, rubbing her temples. Yesterday she and Adrien had talked until late with the Kwamis about the whole All For One taking their quirks situation. Tikki had explained that the miraculous are ’Quirks’ that have been passed on for thousands of years and that she doubted that AFO could take her against her will. Especially since she was bound to the earrings Marinette was wearing. Though if AFO knew about that… Marinette didn’t want to think about it. </p><p>Aizawa entered the classroom, silencing the students. He yawned, dumped his yellow sleeping bag in the corner and began the lesson. Marinette wondered if their teachers had ever noticed Bakugou’s less than stellar behavior towards everyone he considered beneath him because it sure looked like they hadn’t done anything to fix the problem. On second thought, screw the teachers for the moment, if no one cared it just meant Marinette had to take care of it herself. </p><p>When it was time for lunch, Marinette excused herself and hastily walked back to the dorms. As soon as she walked in and closed the door to her room, Tikki flew out from her usual hiding place in Marinette’s purse. </p><p>”Marinette, you know it wouldn’t be considered cheating! Like I said yesterday the miraculous enhances your body but only to the limits you were born with! I only speed up the process and you know it damn well so stop being stubborn! If you want to beat Bakugou…”</p><p>”I know Tikki. That’s why I wanted to ask you to remove my limit” Marinette interrupted the red Kwami’s irate scolding. </p><p>”Wait, you… what? I thought you considered it cheating because you hadn’t earned it? What changed your mind?”</p><p>”I… I can’t beat Bakugou with the strength I possess right now. If I want to prove what quirkless people can do, I have to power up. I just want to know one thing.” Tikki sighed as she knew the question her partner was about to ask.</p><p>”Yes, you would’ve been able to achieve this even if you weren’t Ladybug. Like I said, I can’t make your body more powerful outside your suit than what you could achieve naturally, the only thing that gets removed from the equation are the risks of hurting yourself from exercising.” </p><p>”I… thank you, Tikki. I’m sorry you have to put up with me being like this all the time.”</p><p>”Nonsense, you thickheaded ox. Go get some food and prepare yourself mentally for the fight. No matter what happens I’ll always be at your side Marinette, though I have a feeling Bakugou is going to get an ass-kicking of the ages.”</p><p>Marinette chuckled, it was always a bit strange hearing the sweet red Kwami use foul language. ”Thanks Tikki.</p><p> </p><p>——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p> </p><p>Five hours later Mina and Tooru entered the already jam-packed training room 4 and scanned the makeshift spectator stands that the students of UA had made with chairs in the front and a stacked staircase of equipment for the seats in the back. Mina scanned the crowd and identified a familiar blonde mop of hair and dragged Tooru with her towards Adrien. </p><p>”Adrien! Make some room!” Tooru shouted to get the blonde’s attention over the talking and excited shouting of the crowd. He looked up and smiled, making a bit of room on the bench he was sitting on.</p><p>”Hi! I was trying to find some people I knew since I got here a bit late. I’m glad you came, I would’ve been here without anyone to talk to otherwise!” he said, rubbing his neck. The blinding smile that he sent the two girls made them both wonder how the hell Marinette managed to look at it without sunglasses. Well, she did stare at the ground a lot when talking to the angel, that could explain it.</p><p>At that moment the crowd erupted into cheers when Bakugou and Marinette walked out in UA’s gym uniform from opposite sides of the room, walking towards the marked arena in the middle. They both completely ignored the crowd, their focus entirely on their opponent. </p><p>”Oooh, they look so serious! Who do you guys think is going to win?” Tooru squealed in anticipation. </p><p>”I think it’s going to be a really close battle” Adrien said pensively. ”Since Marinette…” </p><p>He paused as he caught Marinette’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow in a wordless question and Marinette gave him a smug smirk in response. ”Nevermind, this is going to be completely one-sided” Adrien sighed, silently hoping his partner wouldn’t go overboard.</p><p>”Huh, what made you change your mind so suddenly?” Mina asked him, confused. </p><p>”Marinette won’t be holding back at all.” The words made the two girls from 2-A shudder involuntarily when they saw the feral grin Marinette flashed at her opponent. </p><p>Yep.</p><p>Bakugou was screwed.</p><p> </p><p>——&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;——</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki was put off a bit at the downright bloodthirsty going Frenchie gave him. As much as he hated it, he couldn’t underestimate her even if she was a quirkless weakling. Because Katsuki couldn’t see a single opening in her stance. His breath hitched, and he scolded himself mentally. He had nothing to worry about, even if she was a master at martial arts she couldn’t hold a candle to the equivalent of barrels of nitroglycerine. After all, how could he be the best If he got beaten by a quirkless looser? Katsuki’s anger spiked as Frenchie’s face got replaced by another quirkless looser with green hair in his mind. He wasn’t allowed to lose, that would mean to loose to DEKU of all people. </p><p>Cementoss had volunteered to be the judge for the fight so that the damage didn’t get out of hand, and as soon as their teacher signaled for them to start, Katsuki blasted her with a huge explosion that almost caught some of the spectators. The smoke-filled arena made it hard for him to see anything so when he suddenly saw a blur in his peripheral vision he reacted immediately, spinning around and blasting away another explosion, but not as powerful as his previous one. <em>’How the Fuck did that bitch survive that? She should be dead already!’</em></p><p>Katsuki was shaken from his thoughts when the smoke he blasted away revealed no Frenchie in sight. He heard a sound from his left and blasted the general area by reflex, but still nothing. He heard footsteps behind him through the ringing in his ears but was too late to stop the spinning kick aimed at his right side, making Katsuki loose all the air in his lungs and skid several meters on the floor before stopping. </p><p>Katsuki quickly assessed the damage, two or three ribs were now broken and hurt every time he took a breath and some burn marks from sliding on the floor, but nothing too serious. He quickly got up and saw Marinette standing ten meters in front of him in a relaxed stance. </p><p>”Are you mocking me!?!” He screamed, ignoring his aching ribs. She was ridiculously strong! How the fuck did she manage to muster the force to casually fling him to the edge of the arena? This one was a monster in disguise.</p><p>Marinette smirked at Katsuki’s scream but said and did nothing other than look cocky and intimidating. Katsuki forced his anger down, she was trying to rile him up. He had to think and luckily that stupid bitch was giving him all the time in the world. Large area of effect explosions produced too much smoke, limiting his vision. He needed small accurate bursts and Katsuki knew exactly how to do it. </p><p>”AP Shot!” He growled as he put his hands together forming a sort of barrel, directing the explosion. Right as he was about to shoot, Frenchie jumped to the side and successfully dodging Katsiki’s attack completely. </p><p>”Stop looking down on me, you worthless looser!” He screamed and fired off another shot that she dodged again. Katsuki blasted of a third AP shot, this time trying to anticipate where she would go. She jumped the opposite direction to where he aimed. Katsuki roared in rage and began firing in rapid succession trying to hit the very elusive target. Marinette dodged and weaved incessantly, but couldn’t completely avoid getting hit. </p><p>An explosion grazed her already sore left arm she had used earlier to shield her head from Bakugou’s first explosion. Another one got her right leg pretty good, making her wince in pain but she kept going. Finally, her luck ran out. Bakugou hit her square in the chest, catapulting her towards the other side of the arena. </p><p>Marinette saw his smirk as she landed pretty badly on her back. She saw red at his next words. ”Stay down if you know what’s good for you, quirkless shit.”</p><p>”Do you know what’s pissing me off more than your petty insults and your attitude right now?” Marinette’s voice was filled with so much fury that Bakugou involuntarily flinched. </p><p>”You’re not even taking this fight seriously. I’ve seen some footage of what you can do, and you’re not even close to the same power output. Now, if you did it because you were afraid to hurt me I would’ve accepted it, but you don’t even consider me a threat, do you?” Marinette’s piercing glare hit Bakugou with full force, making him unable to move. ”I’ll make you consider me as a threat.”</p><p>Bakugou was so shocked by Marinette’s display that he didn’t react immediately when she sprinted towards him. He fired off another AP shot, but she ducked to the floor, feeling the heat of the explosion above her. She reached the shocked explosive boy before he could recover, redirected his arms to point the next blast away from her and delivered another kick to his left side, knowing his ribs probably still hurt from her previous attack. He flew like a tumbleweed, smacking into the wall to the right and before he could recover Marinette gave him a powerful right hook, careful not to knock him out immediately. He retaliated with an explosion which she almost dodged; her bun got shaved clean off and Marinette had to back up and smack her now loose hair a few times to stop it from burning.</p><p>Bakugou stood up and spit out a bit of blood from his broken lip. ”You want me at my strongest huh? Well, TRY TO DODGE THIS YOU USELESS BITCH!!!” he screamed and reared his hand back like a discus thrower. As he flung it towards Marinette, her eyes widened seeing what he was about to do and flung herself to the side, desperately trying to dodge. The sweat that Bakugou threw at her caught fire mid-air, almost blasting Marinette into the spectators. </p><p>”EXPLOSIVE NAPALM!” Bakugou cackled like a madman. ”How’s that for a strong attack, huh?!?”</p><p>Marinette threw off her burning jacket and gave him an unreadable expression. ”Good, now I can show everyone exactly how strong my opponent I beat was.” </p><p>By the spectators Adrien winced, having overheard what the French girl said. ”It’s over, she’s going in for the kill.”</p><p>”You sure? Bakugou hit her pretty good with last attack. It’s something he came up with only recently, I’m surprised that Marinette survived it” Mina said, wincing at the sight of Marinette’s red arms, almost matching her pink sports bra in color. </p><p>”That's true, but Bakugou has used a lot of sweat! I would bet he’s pretty dry right now” Tooru pointed out.</p><p>”You’ll see” Adrien said without a shred of doubt in his voice. ”This match was decided from the start.” As if on cue, Marinette started talking again.</p><p>”Bakugou, you are strong, but not enough. You may have gotten some hits in that surprised me, but you are outclassed.”</p><p>”What the fuck did you say you stupid Deku?!?” Bakugou said, not noticing the slip-up.</p><p>Marinette continued talking calmly and dodged another explosion. ”Simple. I’ve had the advantage ever since you blasted off your first explosion. Wonder why I never followed up  after that first kick? Or let you think for eight whole seconds and shoot all the explosions you wanted?”</p><p>”Why the fuck Should I care!?!” he screamed and blasted another two explosions, but they were getting weaker after so many AP shots and especially after the napalm. ’If only I had my gauntlets!’ He thought furiously.</p><p>”Because I wanted to utterly destroy you, show you the difference between us. Show you that power isn’t everything and most importantly show the teachers in here why you are not fit to be a hero. You berate people who you consider weaker than yourself and bully them. How are you going to inspire hope in people when they need saving if you just consider them inferior? You remind me a lot of how Endeavor used to be.”</p><p>Katsuki screamed in rage and recklessly shot out all the explosions he could muster, catching Marinette by surprise and hitting her square in the chest with one. She got up, wiped away a little blood from her eyebrow, ignored the pain and continued talking. ”Do you know what I think? I think you don’t deserve to call yourself a hero.”</p><p>After saying the shocking statement no-one had dared to utter before, she dashed forward to the exhausted Bakugou, feinted, punched him in the gut at the same time as she blocked his fist aimed at her face and flipped him over her shoulder. Bakugou stared up at the ceiling, dazed by the impact with the floor. ”You should consider yourself lucky I didn’t have a weapon” she scoffed at him and knocked him out.</p><p>The crowd exploded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this fanfic then consider leaving a Kudos or comment, suggestions are always welcome! (though I might not use them I still write them down)</p><p>The next one is going to be the aftermath.</p><p>Also what do you think of protector of justice™ Marinette?</p><p>Also, you can click the subscribe button to get notified whenever I finish procastinating the next chapter. </p><p>Also, I'm gonna go die slowly in a corner this flu or whatever (might be corona) is killing me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>